In some instances, it may be necessary to communicate instructions to a remote person to enable the person to carry out some task. For instance, a medical emergency scenario at a location may require a non-medical person at the location to perform a medical procedure or to use unfamiliar medical equipment. A person trained on the medical procedure or the medical equipment may not be at the location and may need to communicate instructions relating to the medical procedure or the medical equipment to the person at the location.